morpheusfandomcom-20200213-history
Village of Medela
Medela '''is a large town in Koorpimaa, Nordheim. The town is known as a safehouse to many, however darker races are not often liked by residents, and is the famed healing capitol of morpheus. Medela was once a small village of 15 houses. The Village Leaders Hera-Leigh Jane Seymour Hera is a blind elementalist healer that governs the town and manages the hospital. She was originally famed for travelling the globe as a healer to all, arriving at the same place at the same day every year until she vanished. It was soon learned she was wedded of to a Regalis nobel, and after his death she returned to the Village of Medela, her favorite location. She is a kind and selfless individual who aids any that come into her care and house built up the village into a large famed town. Teria Ardeia Famed for her skill in magic, Teria Ardeia is the wealthiest person in Medela besides Hera. She is hailed for the destruction of a dangerous ring of criminals and many other beasts and monsters that attempted to take up residence of the beautiful forests surrounding the village. The Village of Medela '''Inside the Village walls * Lyncon Inn & Tavern * Brothel (Ves's) * The Market - The market of medela is run by regalia gypsies who have crossed the ocean to offer trade. Many can be found amongst the stalls yes small novelty trinkets is the best seller amongst travellers. * Seymour Study Hall & Library - The study hall is used by the students of Seymour academy mainly for self lectures and studying. It is also a library open to the public. In medela it is against the law to disrupt the people in this building. * Guild Hall - The guild hall is located up a log staircase. It is a gathering for the working people of Medala and is used to exchange information, store guard information and also for resent news. At the bottom of the stairs and across the moat that sections the building off there is a notice board to keep the towns people up to date with the news of medals. Seymour Hospital Seymour hospital is the largest known hospital in all of morpheus. Measuring at 4 floors the new found house of healing is the prime destination for any wounded, infected or diseased . The hospital offers free care to the army of Koorpimaa but to any other there services are cheap and affordable. The hospital is ran by Hera-Leigh Jane Seymour and co-owned by Nicholas Thompson, head doctor. 50 staff work here, the majority of the staff living in apartments on hospital grounds, or in the richer part of medelas villages. * The first floor works as a A&E , accident and emergency. This is for those with flesh wounds, sudden sickness, rashes, poison, etc. There is also a herbalist area for quick access for doctors. This area can hold up to 50 patients comfortably and has about 15 staff working a shift. * The second floor is maternity. Those expecting children or sick children between 1-18 months are cared for on this floor. Steampowered incubators aid in the fair of newborns. 25 mothers and up to 50 babies can be held here and 15 staff often work this floor. * The third floor is for long term stay. Those with sickness, old age, cursed or near death are located on this level. 75 people can be looked after comfortably here and 20 people often work this floor. * The top floor houses the insane beyond care and the contagious deceased in two sections. Only Hera, Nicholas and Sylvis work with the patients on this floor. Seymour Academy School for learning in the healing and herbalist traits located outside of medela walls near the dockyard. Seymour academy is the best known education for those wanting to study medical science, healing magic and the study of herbs. The school holds over 200 students, many who commute from near land and some international students. The entrance exams is offered to few and the programs within the study's are incredibly harsh Medela Dockyard The dockyard is a large dock normally taken up foreign boats and military ships from those who require access to the hospital. Mercy Woods The Mercy Woods are an expansive system of forests, they once were beautiful with many flowering trees and fruits. Full of vibrant life and the beautiful singing of birds. It was protected by the High Elf, Teria Ardeia, who had called it home for over 600 years. In recent times the woods have become violent and cruel, the trees kill and there are rumors they eat those who sleep beneath them. The animals are horrible abominations; wolves with three heads, giant spiders and basilisks. The tribe of elves who once called the forest home with Teria have become vile beasts. Few escaped the horrible mutations brought on by the Necromancer Zraughor, and those who did now live in shame within the walls of Medela. Mercy Chapel & Graveyard Located just outside Mercy woods all the deceased from Medela are buried here in pride, even travellers who fail to survive Seymour's care. Mercy chapel is the church of Medela. As the city grew, the church was worked upon but never altered. As a result is is small and large ceremonies are often stretched out the front door. The graveyard has a built up area for the people of medals, but also holds a second field for those who have passed in Seymour hospital without a name or known home location. Category:Roleplay Rooms Category:IvoryAequitas Category:Locations Category:Nordheim